You Wanna Go To Heaven (But You're Human Tonight)
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Grant rejoins the team and absence might not make the heart grow fonder but it makes Jemma's body crave something... *WS SUMMER WEEK 8 PROMPT: mAGIC


Title is from Halsey's Young God I do not own it. This smutty if that's not your bag turn back now.

Jemma can't focus on anyone thing for very long it's maddening and a bit embarrassing. Especially when Fitz catches on to her fidgety behavior as she drops a microscope slide. "You need to get laid." He states in a plain manner that is not uncommon for them but the fact that Skye gives a cackling laugh behind them makes it all the worse.

"Shut up Leo!" She said blushing.

"So, that's what it is…I thought one of your projects went to shit." She said walking over and leaning on to the lab's holotable.

"It doesn't matter what it is or isn't…" She said primly.

"Why because Ward's not here?" She scowls up at her. "I mean I do get it he's muscled in the right places and…"

"And that's my husband you're speaking of and our sex life is now off the table."

"I'm just saying I get how something else could pale in comparison. The walls around here are thin my friend." Skye leered and wiggled her eyebrows at Jemma.

Jemma merely gives a huff and walks away.

-/-

Skye plops down on the couch in the Playground's common area. "You know you could just buy yourself a vibrator right? That's not cheating." She spits her tea all over the coffee table at Skye's statement.

She admonishes looking about the room. Luckily only Kara and Bobbi are present. "Skye!"

"What Jemma? All women buy them." Skye says.

"I don't need one!"

"Yes you do, Orgasms release hormones that will right your brain chemistry until Ward returns." Kara says from her spot in the floor where she's cleaning her weapon. "It'll clear your mind."

She cocks her head at the other woman. "He abstained until returning to you a few months ago. He was a mean asshole but faithful." Kara replies not needing to look at Jemma to know the question on the woman's mind.

"Then I shall do the same."

Morse leans forward on the love seat. "I highly doubt he'd consider a piece of battery operated plastic as adultery. She's right we all have one. I named mine Good Vibrations." Morse added.

"Magic Mikey." Skye provided when Jemma looked at her.

"Orville the Orgasm Giver." Kara tacked on.

"Fine! I refuse to name it because that's just trashy."

"Wait I just realized I'm my own vibrator." Skye said in honest to God wonderment that made Jemma burst out laughing.

"Where would I even go to procure one? Amazon is out because Coulson is incredibly nosy about his requisitions.

"There's a sex shop in town." Bobbi replied. Jemma really did not care how she knew that she felt she already knew too much about her friend's sex lives as it was.

-/-/-

If standing outside Ch-Ch-Chaney's Sex Shop made Jemma feel like a virginal prude going inside made her feel like a nun.

Jemma looked up at a contraption hanging from the ceiling. "Oh my God is that-"

"A sex swing yes." A purple haired sales girl says.

"How much?" Morse asks and Jemma turns slowly toward Morse to see if she is in fact serious. It does appear that way.

As all the girls scatter to peruse Jemma address the sales girl. "Can you direct me-"

"She needs a vibrator, top of the line not a sorry little pocket rocket either." Skye shouts from the whips section as the entire store patronage turns to stare Jemma constructs ways to kill her friend.

Jemma doesn't really know much about the product she needs and relies on the sales girl's expertise. She walks away with what she was model said to be the most life like with a built in heating element and multiple vibrational patterns and speeds.

She pointedly ignores the other girl's purchases but can't help but wonder who Kara plans on using the body frosting on.

-/-/-

She decides to take the girls advice and self-service a try, it's not something she much cares for when Grant's hands and body do a better job anyway.

She thinks of all the things that had been on her mind in his absence. The way his hands grip her thighs hard enough to bruise when he wants to pin her in place.

The way his breath flits warmly across her chest moments before his mouth captures her breast the way his oddly becoming scruff scrapes at her skin as he trails kisses across her abdomen. There's a pleasant heat between her thighs building into something promising." She turns on the device and cranks up the sound on her white noise machine in case things get noisy. As she slips a hand beneath the blankets and thinks back to the first time they had been together after he'd rejoined the team.

They had just finished the couple's therapy Coulson mandated and Andrew had cleared them for sexual contact.

It had been desperate and rough but so good stars had bloomed behind her eyes upon climax. She recalls all the tiny details of the encounter as she slips it inside find a pulse pattern she likes.

She waits and gets a few pleasant tingles but nothing to write home about….then rolls into something different when she switches speeds; she has her eyes screwed shut as she focuses entirely on Grant rather than the bought sensations.

-/-/-

She doesn't hear him come in and he watches her for a bit she's almost there but not quite. The quiet buzz of the vibrator makes him smile. Baby, got desperate. This isn't anywhere near the longest they've been apart on a mission but then again the whole Hydra thing had made for lonely beds for a bit. Now they don't much like being a part as a result.

"Does absence make the body grow hornier babe?" He asks because he can't resist. He knows it's cheesy but it works she looks right at him in sheer joy.

He crosses the room in four strides. He kisses her hard meaning for it to be a reprimand for starting without him. It morphs into a slow, hot, tender kiss despite his intentions.

He rips back the covers to find her bare from the waist down. He pulls the surprisingly realistic looking vibrator from her hands and tosses it away leaving it to buzz uselessly on the carpet and replaces it with his hand. He buries three fingers into the wet warmth her body down to his second knuckles, his thumbs circling her clit in lazy swirls.

He tears down the collar of her shirt to mouth at the curve of her shoulder.

"Missed you." She whimpers.

"Back at you." He returns keeping up the slow deep motion of his hand. He can feel her inner walls twitching in anticipation. She pulls his hair to direct him back to her mouth. "Please Grant…" She begs in the middle of a messy kiss. He changes the pace making it rough. He gets her off in five seconds flat. If Grant knows anything it's how to kill and how to fuck his woman.

He backs off to undress as she lay there trying to gather herself again. "That thing was a waste of money she nods to the vibrator glowing an odd pink. She watches as he ditches his tack vest.

He laughs. "Maybe it'd work better if you had audience or other stimuli." Next the shirt comes off and he feels the moment her eyes catch on his bandaged bicep. "It's a graze, not even stich worthy. Take off my shirt and kneel in the center of the bed.

He watches as she complies while he gets out of his boots and pants.

She's lit in the low light given off by her bedside table. "Damn baby."

"What?" She eyes him impatiently hands on her hips. "I feel foolish Grant. Hurry along, really love."

"You're beautiful I was having a save it for later moment."

Finally naked he joins her on the bed kneeling behind her he shoves himself home and sets a pace that varies as he pleases.

The odd angle has Jemma keening and muttering his name as he leans down to kiss her shoulders and suck a hickey sure to be plain as day into the side of her neck.

He keeps at until Jemma's knees tremble and sweat clings to her body shining in the lamplight. He lays her down. She whimpers at the loss of contact but soon enough he has her right leg thrown over his shoulder as he drives in as far as her body will allow.

"Fucking hell, goddamn…." She curses ripely. He loves making Jemma lose all composure.

"I love you too baby." He mutters leaning into kiss her. He kisses her softly. "I can't….too much." She whimpers even as she's grabbing the head board for counter pointing leverage.

"I'm going to scream…loudly." She said grinding down on him.

"Then scream." He said tightly as she met him at every turn in equal measure. "I enjoy it."

When she reaches down to touch herself he catches her hand. "No." he holds her hand in his above her head.

Her whole body begins to tremble with need. He pulls her down a bit to change the angle. He fucks her so hard she's sure to be sore tomorrow but he'll leave her so completely sex addled she won't care.

She comes quick and hard two and half strokes later and she is in fact screaming his name loudly. Very loudly. The force rolling off body draws out his orgasm. He comes cursing in three different languages mixed up and then he collapses on top of her. Her leg still over his shoulder.

"I still dig that you're so very bendy Jem." He says smiling down at her before breathing deeply in to try and regain his breath.

"And I truly fancy all things you but you're crushing me." She says softly in the tone that tells him she quickly falling into afterglow mode.

He rolled off her. "So what'd the others buy?" He drags her across him so she's lying half way a top him. He tucks her head beneath his chin.

"You really do not wanna know. Why was Kara buying body frosting?"

"She's into an old defector who refused to pick sides, His name's Wylie. Body frosting really?"

"I'm wondering if I could get away with returning the overpriced magical manly bits." She refers to the object she'd used in place of him.

He laughs. "Eh, we'll find a use for it."

She leans up on to an elbow. "What do you have in mind?" She asks with a mischievous smile.

He knots his hand in her hair, she isn't the only one who missed their connect. "Just thing of the filthiest thing I've done to you multiply that tenfold.

He absolutely loves the dark satisfying lust that flits through her eyes moment before her eyes slip shut as she gifts him with a dangerously promising kiss.

I own nothing I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
